epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Tower
The Clock Tower is the first boss in Epic Mickey. Having originated as the outer facade of "It's a Small World", Wasteland has a living version as a friendly resident of Gremlin Village, but he became twisted because of "It's a Small World" continuously playing, as well as the Blot's attacks before the events of the game. When Mickey arrives in the area that the Tower is held in, the smiling yellow face of the Clock Tower will thin out, replacing it with a purple, twisted, grinning one, and the Tower's arms burst out from either side of it. Somewhat basic for a boss, it attacks by slamming its hands and arms on the platform Mickey is on. Mickey can finish the battle in two ways: *Mickey can use Paint to freeze the Tower's arms. Once both are fully painted, the Clock Tower will lower the arm that was painted last to Mickey's level, allowing him to jump onto the hand. The hand will move Mickey close to the Tower's twisted face, allowing him to spray Paint on the face, restoring the Tower to his normal self and lowering Mickey to the projector screen to Mean Street. This action increases Mickey's Paint capacity, earns him the Stop the Music Pin and also unlocks the Clock Tower's happy ending. *Mickey can use Thinner to strip away at the Tower's hands, revealing his robotic fingers. When he tries to crush Mickey again, the hands will get smashed off and Mickey will have to repeat for the other, then deal with the arms. Upon defeat, the Tower's face and arms fall off and into the Thinner river, where Mickey can use the arms and face as platforms to get to the Mean Street projector screen. As he dies, the Tower says, "Oh dear, it seems my time has come. I don't feel too good..." This action will increase Mickey's Thinner capacity and earn him the Unwind the Clock Pin, but it will also unlock the Clock Tower's sad ending. Tips *If you're going to redeem the Clock Tower, you have to paint one of his arms, but do not paint it completely. If you do, it will thaw out before you can completely paint the other one. Instead, do one mostly, then do the other completely. When you paint the second arm, go back and finish the first. *You can repaint the Clock Tower's arms while they are cringed up by getting as close as possible to them without falling in the Thinner river and shooting paint at his wrists. Be careful, for if you do this but spray it with even the tiniest bit of Thinner, all the Paint will instantly come off and you will have to fight the arm again. *If you wish to thin out the Clock Tower, you can actually thin out the forearm first and, whether or not the hand is painted or thinned away, the whole arm will break when he tries to attack you again. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland The Clock Tower also appears in the [[Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland|''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland]] digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He plays a major role in the "Clocktower Cleaners" comic. Trivia *His arms are unique, because they can be both thinned and painted even though already painted in. *According to a video, Warren Spector reveals it was his decision to make the Clock Tower the first boss of the game. *The Clock Tower's theme is a scary, disturbing and depressing version of "It's a Small World" to support the game's dark themes. *The early artwork of the game shows the Clock Tower with the rocking, smiling face that appears at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. In the game, it is loosely based on the sun side of the face from Disneyland Paris (normal face) with the dark face more closely resembling the faces from elsewhere. In Epic Mickey 2, a loading icon depicts the Clock Tower with a white face, albeit with a cog around it. *Sometimes, when he smashes his fists on the ground, Paint and Thinner refills will spawn at the side. *In the Clock Tower's sad ending, his hands are still connected despite the fact that they were destroyed during battle. Logically, only his arms should have been visible. *In both the Graphic Novel and the novelization of the first game, the Thinner Battle is used. Coupled with the fact that during the flashback of the opening of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, ''Mickey is seen using thinner against the Clock Tower, it may evidence that the Thinner Battle is the canon path in the storyline. *In ''Epic Mickey, the Clock Tower has been colored in. The original one at Disneyland is white and gets lit up by lights during special events. In Epic Mickey, it is also lit up by the light reflecting from the river of Thinner. *Compared to the other bosses - those that speak - who say the same things on their defeat regardless of Paint or Thinner, the Clock Tower says random phrases upon being redeemed with Paint, depending on how long you took: "What... What was I doing? Mickey Mouse? Hello! Nice to meet you!" (under 1:30), "Things appear to be ticking right along now," or "I'm afraid I was out of my head for a bit, there. Sorry." *The "Clocktower Cleaners" comic is used as a free sample for the Tales of Wasteland comics. It should be noted that here, the Clock Tower is depicted in the same form as the one from Hong Kong Disneyland. *If you paint the Clock Tower's arms in such a way that the left arm lifts Mickey up to the Tower's face, you will find that his fingers slightly twitch. *During the 2000's, there was a rumor that a man who worked for Disney committed suicide because he could not listen to "It's a Small World" all day long. This was proven to be false, but might have inspired the Clock Tower. *Originally, the Clock Tower could have his arms painted but instead of painting in his face, the face itself would open revealing a record player that you had to smash in order to have redeemed him, hence the Stop the Music Pin. *In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, the body and head are seen in the place with dioramas where ABE introduces it. *The Clock Tower, like the Mad Doctor, the Blot and Petetronic, makes a cameo appearance in Epic Mickey 2 where Yen Sid is seen summarising Mickey's past adventures in Wasteland. *Mean Street's music changes slightly depending on how you deal with the Clock Tower. *In the credits of Epic Mickey, a happier version of "It's a Small World" plays. Gallery ClockTower jlw.jpg|Concept Art and Postcard/Loading Screen 75788 170745052954920 128165803879512 471450 5784754 n.jpg|Unwind the Clock Pin Clock Tower 2.JPG|The clock tower in its evil state Clock Tower.JPG|The clock tower in its friendly state Epg056677LARGE.jpg|Mickey thinning one of the Clock Tower's arms. clock tower arm break.PNG|The clock tower's arm breaking after being thinned Clock tower boss 1.jpg|An early concept for the Clock Tower. Clock tower boss 2.jpg|Early concept showing the Clock Tower smashing with his fists. clock tower tales of wasteland That music's really starting to get to me.JPG|The Clock Tower in Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland. clocktower_happyending.jpg|The Clock Tower in the Good Ending. Clock Tower in Bad Ending.png|The Clock Tower in the Bad Ending. epic5.jpg|Dark, post-apocalyptic concept art of the Clock Tower. Tumblr_mcwvy3bPb91r5e6fpo1_1280.jpg|The diarama in Epic Mickey 2 that depicts Mickey's battle with the corrupted Clock Tower. Epic Mickey Clock Tower boss.png| A concept sketch of the Clock Tower. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Reformed villains Category:Robots Category:Junction Points Category:World of Gremlins Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey Characters